This invention relates to an instant acidified mild gel product.
It has long been desired to successfully prepare an instant milk gel containing an acidulent. Such a product would have novel and interesting textural properties as well as desirable organoleptic properties. There are inherent difficulties, however, in preparing such a product as milk has a tendency to curdle in the presence of acidulents. While acidifed milk gels are disclosed in my copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 577,145, filed May 13, 1975, such gels are not instant gels and they contain about equal amounts of milk and fruit juice.